finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cyberspace12/Final Destination 6: Flight 81 Crash
This is my version of Final Destination 6. The movie starts with a 14 year old, Nathan Diamond, with his girlfriend, Rachel Carlson, his 16 year old sister, Megan, and her boyfriend, Devon Chandler, going to their school dance at McKinley High School. They arrive, and see the Diamond's neighbor, Caleb Stevens, Megan's ex, Owen Drake, the Vice Principal, Caroline Everestt, and her student assistant, Savannah Thompson. They all go their separate ways. Meanwhile, up above, American Airline 81's left engine explodes, and the right one fails. So, it crashes above the high school. Caleb goes to use the bathroom, and Savannah goes to pick up some papers in the office. The plane hits the school, and a piece of metal slices Caleb in half, also hitting the pipe of the drinking fountian, and one of the wheels decapitates Savannah. The vibrations reach a ceiling fan in the gym, and it falls on Megan. Owen, Devon, Ms. Everestt, Rachel, and Nathan run out of the gym as the plane partcially explodes. Another stray piece of metal gets stuck between a light and the wet ground. Owen slips, and he gets electrocuted. The ceiling then falls on Devon. The last three go into the library, and the non-burned engine crashes through the skylight, and a large piece of glass cuts off Rachel's head. The engine explodes, engulfing Ms. Everestt, and throwing Nathan back to a large splinter of wood that goes through his forehead. Nathan snaps back to reality and frantically gets him and the other seven out, and they watch the events unfold. Two weeks later, they regroup at the memorial service. Ms. Everestt mensions that this wasn't the first time she avoided dying, as 12 years prior a man ran down a bridge yelling that it was going to collapse, and Nathan says that his mother was on that bridge while she was pregnant with him (The bridge collapsing wouldn't have killed her, it would have only caused a miscarrage. And the whole 'new life thing' only means saved from suicide). Rachel then mentions that as a baby, her father was going to take her to Paris, but some kids got taken off, so officials wouldn't let them on. Mr. Carlson died when the floor of his apartment exploded a year later (when Evan Lewis died). Devon sais that his father and himself were almost cought in a pile-up 11 years prior, and Owen said he was almost in there too with his mom. Mr. Chandler never died in the premonition, but Mrs. Drake was, and she died when her news van blew up a week later. Megan confessed to have almost dying 6 years before when a roller coaster derailed. Savannah also was caught at the same amusment park. Then Caleb says that 4 years before, he almost died when a speedway collapsed. Nathan stands under a tree, and Megan pulls him out of the way of a falling branch. As the group says a few words, Ms. Everestt grabs her purse from her car. A semi-truck swerves from the road, and rams into the car, exploding Ms. Everestt's car, but the driver of the semi lives. A piece of metal nearly hits Rachel, but Nathan pulls her out of the way. Two days later, the Daimonds, Rachel and Caleb go to the local high school baseball game, which Devon and Owen play on, and Savnnah also in the stands. Devon heads into the dugout alone, where Nathan notices the wood begining to splinter. He dahes over, trying to save Devon, but the dugout collapses. Megan freaks out, and realizes that whenever the remaining survivors are together, someone dies. She then runs off. The next day, Nathan and Rachel go to the movies at the mall. When they leave, they see the girs shopping, and the boys fighting with two jocks from a rival school, Mt. Abraham. The fish tank nearby begins to leak, and it drips near the plug of a soda machine. One of the jocks throughs Owen to the ground as the water reaches him. He tries to get up, but gets zapped by the water. The girls become afraid, and run off. The other three go off to find them. At a local cafe, Savannah and Megan go to get a drink, and the trio are outside. When Savannah goes to the bathroom, the balcony above Megan collapses and kills her. The trio and Savannah run to the accident, and the outside sign swings down and nearly hits Savannah, but Nathan pulls her out of the way. Caleb freaks out, and rus away, scaring a black cat. The cat runs arcoss the street, which causes a car to swerve and hit another car. The drivers are fine, but a piece of the car flies and slices Caleb in half, it also flies right near Nathan's head, but he ducks at the last second. Three months later, Nathan and Rachel are at Savannah's house, near an RV Rental place. A client tosses out a cigar, and the leaves beneath an RV begin to burn, which causes it to explode. A tire almost hits Rachel, but Savannah jumps in front of her, where the tire hits her instead, showing a new rule for Death; if someone blocks Death's new instruments from working, that person will die instead, though it won't skip that person. The next week, Nathan and Rachel go to a class trip to an amusement park near the abondoned McKinley Speedway. Nathan goes on a ferris wheel, while Rachel stays on the ground. A drunken brawl happens on the fifth story, and one man jumps through the window. A piece of glass cuts of Rachel's head. Nathan leans over the edge of the ferris wheel, and falls out. He then gets impaled in the forehead by a pole. Actors: Clea DuVall as Caroline Everestt, Alexander Gould as Devon Chandler, Taylor Lautner as Owen Drake, Emma Roberts as Megan Diamond, Angus T. Jones as Caleb Stevens, Taylor Momsen as Savannah Thompson, Sierra McCormick as Rachel Carlson, and Jimmy Bennett as Nathan Diamond. Category:Blog posts